Serving A Different Purpose
by Thunder Of Two Moons
Summary: Is he just a dream? Tidus and Yuna, two hearts longing for each other. As Yuna's guardians, present and past, watch her sadness will they be able to stand seeing her like this? What will Yuna do to get Tidus back?
1. Things Remembered

            Ahh, yes..another Final Fantasy story with the same objective. But I promise you, this will be different in a way..guess you'll just have to find out.

---{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}---

            The crimson sky, streaked with bright shades of gold swirled around the tangerine sun as it set across an ocean of turquoise. The reflection of the sun sat low in the ocean, as one girl stared on at its beauty. Crystal tears dripped down her rosy cheeks, only because of one reason. Being alone. She wished she could have him again, to hold him and tell him how much she loved him. This pain could not be described, its torture leading into the depths of her mind. Pushing her, warning her..that she neared her edge of emotions. Could she go on? Go on without him, without his titanic blue eyes? 

            She knows she must move on, to continue her life. Everyday it seems, she stays like this, just staring at the admirable sunset. By now the gold's and the pink's have faded into darkness, darkness sparkled with a few stars. The moon was halfway in the sky, its glowing effect showing in Yuna's eyes. Her eyes were hollow, scared, wondering.

            She lowers herself onto the sand in a weeping mess. Her sobs could not be heard from where she was. She was away, from everything, from people, from friends. She was alone with her cries of torture. She felt as if her heart had been shattered into pieces. She felt as if no one cared, although she knew that they were worried. Worried about her condition of emotions. They didn't know how she felt, they just knew they didn't like seeing her like this. Seeing her crying every evening as she fled out of the small village known as Besaid, running, stumbling down her own path to the lonely beach. 

            She breathed in the rough night air, making her throat raw. It seemed so long ago, when he left. Left off the airship just vanishing into thin air. Leaving with almost no second thought. One hug, that she couldn't even feel, three words that escaped her mouth, but came directly from her heart. _I love you.. And then he was gone. Gone without the slightest amount of supportive words. Did he really feel the same way as she? Did he really think the same way? Did he love the same way?_

            A man from the past, a thousand years ago. Its amazing how something from the past can make its way into your heart before you even realize it. She never realized it until it was too late, too late to reverse the curse of what was coming. His disappearance could not be stopped, by the time she recognized her feelings for him. It all seemed like a blur, just one swipe, just one gust of wind and it's all gone. You have everything where you need it, you have everything within your grasp, you have the world in your arms. But where do you end up? With a broken heart and an essence of being known. That was how she felt, sure she's famous, sure she has everything she could ask for, except him. 

            Life is unfair in every aspect of the word. Every tear, every sob, meant something. But only to her. She thought of her cries as cries of love and honor. But they thought of her cries as cries of hatred and pain. Maybe they knew about her cries, maybe they were just guessing. The only one that she could be for sure of knowing her pain is Lulu. She lost Chappu, but was it the same love? Was it the same love as Tidus and Yuna's? Did they share the same qualities? The same feelings? No one could ever replace Tidus, in any sense. He's undeniably the one for her.

            She shakily stood up and turned towards the direction of the small village. She could see a few shadowed figures in the outcast of the night. Was that them? Were they watching her? Waiting for her to come home, waiting for her to dry her tears? A few torches lit up the night in the surrounding area of the village. Dimly she could see a figure coming towards her. Who was it this time? Who was coming to collect her now? Who was taking her home, and telling her everything would be alright?

            She turned back towards the ocean, "Yuna, its time to come home now ya?" "Wakka maybe I should just stay out here, I wouldn't be a burden to anyone then. They all probably hate me, all the villagers, everyone."

            He rested a hand on her shoulder, "Yuna how could anyone hate you? Just because your feeling down right now, doesn't mean they don't like you."

            "All I do anymore is cry! I changed for the worse Wakka, not the better!!"

            She broke down into a few more cries of anger. Anger at herself, at what she has become. She once again collapsed on the sand, she put her hands over her eyes and cried. Wakka kneeled down beside her, trying to think of anything comforting he could do or say.

            "Yuna, is this all about Tidus?" "That's all it's ever about…" Her voice quivered.

            He nodded, he gently put his arm around her and led her slowly back to the village.

---{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}---

            "I'm worried about her," "There's nothing more you can do."

            Tidus' bright blue eyes were filled with sorrow. His eyes wondered to the ground, as he soon took in realization that Auron was right. He was just now starting to accept the fact that he was dead. Dead only to the real world, but still quite alive in the farplane.

            "Auron, why did I have to go?" "I'm sorry, I don't have all the answers." Tidus took a hold of Auron's shirt collar.

            "You're supposed to have all the answers!! That's what you're here for!! You're her guardian too Auron! Why..why can't you do something, anything!?"

            "If there was something I could do, don't you think I would inform you?" Tidus dropped his grip from Auron, "It's not fair.."

            "Life's never fair. You'll soon learn that," Tidus looked up at the sky.

            "The morning sunrise was always my favorite time of day, early morning. Here, the day never changes to night, leaving me without a sunrise." "Many things, aren't here, that were down there. Its strange Tidus, it's very strange. The things you want, the things you need, are never there. Maybe life is just a passing dream, one day you wake up. Then reality recognizes you, and you know, that your time is now."

            "Auron, what if…what if it wasn't my time?" "Then you were cheated by your dream," "That's all I ever was..just a dream."

            "Some things, keep you wondering." Auron's boots could be heard echoing off in the distance. He was going somewhere unknown to Tidus, maybe he was just giving Tidus some time alone. Time alone to think, to wonder..

            Tidus positioned himself on a rock. The indigo blue sky, wasn't changing. Wasn't fading, wasn't leaving. It just stayed, as if it were summoned like an aeon, to stay and anger him. To anger him, to the point of insanity.

            All Tidus ever did, was dream. Dream of possibilities, dream of the future. But he, himself didn't realize, that he was a dream. Just coming to pass, leaving his dream in the memory of an ex-summoner. Leaving his dream, in her heart, which is now shattered, and torn.  

            The off white clouds, swirled around, as if in a circle. On a path, to nowhere. The sun set high in the in the eternal sky. Leaving a blanket of heat on the farplane. Steam could be seen from the distance, rising up from the cool waters. The farplane was eternal, never changing. He always thought change was for the better, he guessed he was wrong. 

            Change differs, from one spot to the other. It could be a good change, or a bad change. Or maybe a change that didn't change anything at all. Maybe a change, that changed your outlook, or your feelings, or your perspective. Whatever change it was, Tidus' change wasn't for the better. Yuna's change, wasn't for the better. The only good that came out of change, is the defeated sin and Yu Yevon. The best change was for Spira, not for two people that had feelings so strong for one another, that they couldn't stand to be apart.

            _Life goes on…_

---{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-}{-)---

            Okey, dokey people. There is chapter one, tell me what you think by reviewing. Please review, and thanks if you do. If you don't review your just plain mean, watch it I'll come after you, you non reviewers!! MUAHAHA!!!! 


	2. A Possibility

            Okay, well I'll continue. After I read the reviews, ahh I've gave in. Here's another chapter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The smell of the morning rushed in through Yuna's windows. Her drapes flowing gently in the wind. The light blue sky, caressed with pinks and flames of oranges. Brought up by the rising of the sun. Morning seemed to creep up more quickly then Yuna knew, for she was still quite asleep. 

            Her light breathing could be heard in the silence of the brightly lit room. One of her arms was draped over her white sheets, resting on her stomach. Her covers were pulled to her chest and being held on to tightly with the other hand. Her hair was falling onto her face leaving a breathtaking appearance. Her long eyelashes fluttered open, finally awake.

            Rikku entered her room, "hey how are you feelin'?"

            "Better, I guess last night was just…remembering. I dunno, I'm sorry for all that. I hope I didn't worry any of you, because I would feel really bad if I did." 

            "It's okay Yunie, we all know how you feel. Well, Wakka's out at the beach with the Aurochs practicing. Lulu is baby sitting some kids in the temple, and I am taking you to Luca!"

            "Luca? Why so far?" "Well, I thought you could use a cheer-up!! So, since the blitzball tournament is only a day away. I thought we could go early, and go do something!"

            Yuna looked at Rikku, her faithful guardian, and Al Bhed guardian. One of a kind. They thought it was preposterous to have an Al Bhed as a summoner's guardian. They showed them, they showed them by defeating sin.

            "Rikku. I agree, let's go to Luca!" The both laughed and for the first time Yuna felt a little happiness.

            It hadn't been but two days after Tidus' disappearance, today would be the third. Yuna's friends and guardians saw to it that she was as happy as she could be. 

~~~~~~~~

            "Just give it a month, you'll both be back to normal. Time flies when your havin' fun kid! Remember that, love is just a phase in your life. It comes and goes, right now it went. So let's go play some blitzball with Chappu shall we?"

            Tidus glared at his father, "How could you say something like that? After you and mom!! Yuna and I…we—

            "Sorry, pal, I didn't mean it that way. Your mom and I loved each other a lot, but Yuna is just an ordinary girl, isn't she? You could always find someone else.."

            "Dad, Yuna isn't an ordinary girl!! Think about it! She defeated sin!" "With the help of her guardians," Jecht spoke in.

            "No. She had the confidence in herself!! Something that we couldn't always do for her!! She lived when others had died, dad! She fought with courage, she was probably more courageous then me."

            Jecht ran his fingers over his rough face, and chuckled. "I didn't know she meant that much to you."

            "Auron even knows that, you should have been there."

            Jecht shook a finger at Tidus. He just smiled and walked away, acting as if nothing had happened.

            Tidus knew what he meant, he was there. He was sin. He saw everything, everything they went through, he should know how he feels about her. Well, he wasn't there every second, he wasn't there in Lake Macalania. 

            Tidus smiled, he remembers that night very well. He closed his eyes and savored in his memories.

            "Hey sleepy head!! You comin' to play blitzball or what?" Tidus frowned, and turned to look at his dad.

            "…Yeah, I'm coming." Jecht nodded, "Good, cause we could use an extra player to warm the bench!!"

            He chuckled, Tidus leaped up and started running after his dad. "Calm down kid!! I was joking!!!"

            Tidus laughed, he and his father walked towards the blitzball stadium, talking all the way. 

            ~~~~~~~~~

            "You think we should just fix her up with someone else ya?" Wakka glanced at one of his Aurochs.

            "Ahh, I dunno brudda. She was pretty fixated on Tidus. He was a good guy, good blitzball player to. I think you'll all agree with me ya?"

            The Aurochs cheered, "We could use him back cap'n Wakka!! Did he disappear forever? Or just takin' a vacation?" Datto laughed.

            "Sorry, I dunno really. He disappeared, but I dunno 'bout forever."

            "Forever's a long time ya?" The Aurochs shook their heads.

            "Well team, practice is over. Enjoy your day, oh and remember practice lots!! Our big tournament is comin' up!"

            The team that was considered the Aurochs picked up their equipment and started walking back towards the village.

            Wakka sighed, "Yuna, I sure hope your doin' better."

            He took a glance at the ocean and its aqua blue waves hitting the wet sand. He sat down on the beach, near the water and let the waves brush against his feet. 

            "Tidus, brudda, where are you?"

            ~~~~~~~

            "Are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

            The old and weary man cast his gaze upon Auron, "I will have to look into it Auron. I'm not promising anything, but there might be something, can't guarantee it will work either."

            Auron bowed, and gave a nod towards the senior man. "I thank you."

            "Yes, well lets hope I find something. Maybe then I can help your friend out."

            Yes, of course sir." Auron smiled, and walked out of the room.

            He wouldn't tell Tidus the news, or he might get his hopes up too fast. And if it fails, well he'd be disappointed.

            Finally, a miracle that could achieve over fate. Something that might turn Tidus back to reality and not a dream. He might not be a dream of the fayth, he might be real finally. 

~~~~~~~~~~

            Well, I thought this chapter was sucky, but I'm gonna see what you think. If you want me to continue please let me know by reviewing you lil hearts out!!!


End file.
